The Lost MC Clubhouse (East Vinewood)
The Lost MC East Vinewood Clubhouse is a collection of buildings located in East Vinewood, Los Santos in the State of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V that serves as the base of operations in Los Santos for a local chapter of The Lost MC. Description The clubhouse is a group of buildings on the north side of Mirror Park Boulevard in East Vinewood next to the Vinewood Racetrack and the Vinewood Casino. A high block wall marks the front entrance. There appears to be a number of workshop buildings. In the northwestern corner of the compound, the actual clubhouse is marked by a large US flag on the roof and a Pißwasser and Redwood Cigarettes sign next to the door which is marked with The Lost's logo. A wrecked Rat-Loader can be seen outside. The buildings are inaccessible to the players but the clubhouse serves as a bar that is available as a drinking location when undertaking friend activities. However, it is accessible only to Michael and Franklin, since Trevor is in very big feud with The Lost MC after killing their leader. There is also a garage with an automatic door that can be entered, though there is nothing of interest within. Early in the storyline, the bar is completely safe to use, but during the course of the game, The Lost MC members that are present will get increasingly hostile towards any of the protagonists that attempt to drink here, not just Trevor Philips. In Online though, players can access the interior of the clubhouse in only one mission. The interior is furnished with bikers' memorabilia, flags and signs of The Lost MC and pictures of members and their bikes. There is also a conference room with a big table for meetings and a bar, which is non-functional except in the story mode as a hangout spot. In Director Mode, approaching the clubhouse from any direction will result in the Lost members attacking the player, regardless what character is being used. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Lost Fugitive random event ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Pacific Standard - Bikes Vehicles * There are multiple Hexer motorcycles parked around the property. Taking any of them will result in a violent attack by all members of The Lost MC in the area (there are usually around 15 members). Pickups * A health pack can be found on the shelves outside to the left of the entrance. * Sawn-off shotgun ammo can be found outside the clubhouse's entrance on the right on the wooden table. Gallery TheLostMC-GTAV-EastVinewood.png|The main clubhouse building. LostMCClubhouseEastVinewood_GTAV_Workshops.png|Workshops. LostMCClubhouseEastVinewood_GTAV_Overview.png|Looking over the wall. LostMCClubhouseEastVinewood_GTAV_Bar.png|The bar marker. LostMCClubhouseEastVinewood_GTAV_Entry.png|Exiting after Drinking at the bar. The Lost Clubhouse 1.jpg The Lost Clubhouse 2.jpg The Lost Clubhouse 3.jpg The Lost Clubhouse 4.jpg The Lost Clubhouse 5.jpg The Lost Clubhouse 6.jpg See Also * Brian Jeremy's Safehouse * The Lost MC Clubhouse in Alderney * The Range, Stab City Navigation de:Lost Holdings Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Bars Category:Friend Activities in GTA V Category:The Lost MC